1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to the capacitor and resistor of a semiconductor device, a memory system including the semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A nonvolatile memory device retains data stored therein although the supply of power is cut off. As the recent improvement of the degree of integration of 2-D memory devices in which memory cells are formed in a single layer over a silicon substrate reaches the limit, there is proposed a 3-D nonvolatile memory device in which memory cells are vertically stacked in multiple layers from a silicon substrate.
The structure of a known 3-D nonvolatile memory device and problems thereof are described in detail below.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating the structure of a known 3-D nonvolatile memory device.
As shown in FIG. 1, the known 3-D nonvolatile memory device includes pipe gates PG formed by etching conductive layers and interlayer insulating layers 11, 12, and 13 which are alternately stacked over a substrate 10, word lines WL, and select lines SL. The known 3-D nonvolatile memory device further includes U-shaped channels CH, each including a pipe channel buried within the pipe gate PG and a pair of channels coupled to the pipe channel and formed to penetrate the interlayer insulating layers 12 and the word lines WL. The U-shaped channel CH is substantially surrounded by a tunnel insulating layer, a charge trap layer, and a charge blocking layer 14.
In accordance with the known technology, the 3-D nonvolatile memory device includes memory blocks MB formed of multi-layered layers stacked over the substrate 10 in a cell region, and a transistor, a capacitor, and a resistor disposed in a peripheral circuit region have a single layer structure. Thus, a step between the cell region and the peripheral circuit region is great. Accordingly, the difficulty of a manufacture process is great, and there is a high probability that a failure may occur.